CPB/Episode 2
Case #2 - A Shot in the Dark is the second episode of ''Crazy Paradise Bay. It first aired on July 11, 2017. Episode Apartments - Inside '' ''It's 8:30 PM and Claire and Tom are eating sushi take away, while watching Suicide Squad once again. 'Tom: '''Harley rocked as always in this scene. '''Claire: '''I know right! And also eating sushi while watching Suicide Squad is the best thing ever. ''As soon as they ate their last sushi roll, Crim enters and looks at the two friends in disgust. 'Crim: '''HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITING ME! '''Claire: '''We called you four times but you kept sending us the voicemail. '''Crim: '''Whatever, get dressed because we're going out tonight. '''Tom: '''Are we going to Tara Dikov's house?! I heard she arrived in town because she's holding her new concert in a few days! '''Crim: ' Something better. Daphne called me saying that we had been all invited in "A Shot in the Dark - Real Life Edition"! 'Claire: '''How is that even a thing? '''Crim: '''Bulletproof jackets, Claire! Duh??? '''Tom: '''Are we just going to watch? '''Crim: '''No, I'm gonna be a contestant. ''Claire and Tom scream. 'CLAIRE: '''WE CAN'T MISS THIS! '''TOM: '''CRIM IS GONNA ROAST THEM! ''After they finish to get prepared, they all leave and head to Roblox Corporation, meeting with the Mystery Inc. Roblox Corporation - Outside There's a crowd of people outside, all interested in the game. We can see an interviewer being recorded for a special that airs on "Freeform". The interviewer is..... Angie?! 'Angie (?): '''And here we are outside of Roblox Inc., where in just an hour and a half, the first real-life edition of ''A Shot in the Dark ''will happen! Are y'all excited???? Will we meet Bella Thorne??? Please, check out my Beauty and the Beast wiki!!! And also my Scream MTV and Scream Queens one!!! With backgrounds totally not stolen!!! Thank you so much!!!! ''Suddenly, a scream is heard, Angie (?) turns around and screams too. Bella Thorne appears on screen. 'Angie (?): '''OMG QUEEN YESS!!!! ''The scream is so loud, the microphone does a strange noise. Bella awkwardly smiles, waves her hand and goes away. 'Angie (?): '''NOTICE ME SENPAI AAAAAAAAAH! ''The transmission ends and the microphone is smashed on the ground. Velma is angry at him. 'Velma: '''Can you stop?! Why are you screaming so loud?! '''Angie (?): '''Excuse me, can I rant in peace? MY SENPAI JUST WAS NEXT TO ALL OF US AND DIDN'T NOTICE ME! '''Daphne: '''Maybe she was really busy right now? '''Claire; Tom and Crim: '''ANGIE?! ''Angie (?) gasps and then laughs. 'Brett: '''Oh there you are! I'm Brett, Angie's twin brother. You probably didn't recognize me because we share the same interests and also because we're Japanese but without the Japanese eyes. '''Shaggy: '''Mmh, kind of makes sense. '''Tom: '''But why were you talking about the wikias totally-not-stolen by Angie? '''Brett: '''Because I'm promoting our wiki business. '''Crim: '''It's time to enter, let's go. '''Brett: '''Oh Crim! You're a contestant are you? Can you please give us an interview? '''Crim: '''No, you rat. ''The 8 friends go away. Brett rants and smashes the second microphone on the ground. Roblox Corporation - Inside The 8 friends are at the main hall. They see a gothic lolita girl talking to Brett. 'Gothic lolita girl: '''HOW DARE YOU NOT MAKING MY ROYAL MILK TEA, YOU TALENTLESS PAESANT! HIFUMI HAD MORE COOKING SKILLS THAN YOU! ''Brett (?) bows down. '''Brett (?): '''I'm really sorry, my queen! It's just that we're getting all prepared for the match! '''Gothic lolita girl: ''(smiles) But you see, my friend, I'm also getting prepared for the match after a cup of royal milk tea. '''Fred: '(to the gothic girl) ''Hey, there's a vending machine right there! You could probably drink some coca cola or something like that. ''The girl turns to Fred and raises her eyebrow. Gothic lolita girl: 'And you are? ''Crim pushes Fred away. 'Crim: ' Yo, I'm Crim and I'm gonna be a contestant here. The girl smiles. 'Celes: '''What a pleasure, let me introduce myself. I'm Celestia Ludenberg, former Ultimate Gambler. I graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. '''Claire: '''Wait, that is the same school that Hifumi graduated from. '''Tom: '''Oh my God, Junko is from there too! ''Celes gasps. 'Celes: '''You know Hifumi and Junko? Are they here? '''Claire: '''Hifumi works at Warner Bros Studios, as we do. ''(pointing to Crim and Tom) '''Tom: '''Junko is travelling the world because she's a sexy ass model. '''Daphne: '''I heard a lot of good things about Hope's Peak! Is it as popular as they say? '''Celes: ''(looks away) Yeah...... kind of...... ''Velma turns around to Brett (?). '' '''Velma: '''Are you Brett? '''Claire: '''He's probably Angie ew. ''The boy smiles. Dominic: 'I'm Dominic, so you met my brothers then. I was "Chanel Oberlin 01" on Wikia. '''Claire: '''So we met each sock and triplet. '''Tom: '''Why did you bitches harass Mandy last time?! '''Dominic: '''Because she didn't want to fucking agree into letting us promote Beauty and the Beast Wikia. I'm really triggered by her behavior. ''Everyone rolls their eyes, Celes bitchslaps him and the others got all prepared for the match. Meanwhile, someone is watching them from a distance, it's revealed to be Bella Thorne, who turns around and smiles at the camera. ''Dark Room Arena'' Claire, Tom and the Scooby Gang are sitting on the audience bench, while Crim has gone to put on the bulletproof jacket and take a look at the participants' list. There were other 7 participants: ''Harley Quinn, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Alison DiLaurentis, Bella Thorne, Toko Fukawa, Ulises Colina '''and '''Celestia Ludenberg. They all sit down at a round table inside a big glass box. Crim: '''Wait, what the fuck are you doing here Ulises?! '''Ulises: ''(smirks) Did you miss me? ''Alison bitchslaps Ulises. Alison: 'This is my line. '''Ulises: '''Ouch! I will fucking report you! ''Crim bitchslaps Ulises too. '''Harley: '''I live for this! '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Huh, hey, what's this smell? '''Toko Fukawa: '''I-It's y-you, who h-haven't take-en a b-bath s-since we arrived h-here! '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''I'm quite sure it's you... '''Celes: ''(to Hiro) '' You're not saying random dumb things for once! (smiles) ''I'm impressed. '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Hey! '''Harley: '''I feel veeeeeery lonely, y'all knew each other before... '''Alison: '''You're not alone... ''Bella Thorne is the only one who hasn't said anything. She just smiles and waves her hand like an idiot. Meanwhile, outside the arena, people are talking. Scooby: '''Hey, Shaggy... '''Shaggy: '''Yes, Scoob? '''Scooby: '''Umm, no one got anything from -C '''Claire: ''(turns to Scooby) Oh my God, you're right! '''Tom: '''After they sent us a random brown wig, we haven't got any text, could it be that they killed themselves out of shame?! '''Velma: '''I wonder if they're planning something bigger... ''Suddenly, one of the windows shatters as someone just got thrown into it. It's Brett, screaming nonsense about Bella Thorne and smashing a third microphone on the ground. Brett: 'OMGGGGG YESSSSSSSSS BELLAAAAAAAAAAH ''He's followed by Dominic, who also screams about Bella as if he was possessed. 'Dominic: '''WE HAVE TO KIDNAP HER BRETT! '''Daphne: '''CAN SOMEONE CALL THE SECURITY. ''Alison turns to Bella Thorne. 'Alison: '''Are you seriously not going to say anything about your unhealty fans?! ''Bella smiles and continues to wave her hand. 'Toko Fukawa: '''P-probably too o-obsessed a-about her e-ego to t-talk! ''Celestia rolls her eyes and drinks her royal milk tea. The security rushes in and drags the two brothers away. After explaining the basic rules, the game is started and the lights go off. ''shooter is deciding how to kill ----'' ''shooter has decided to kill in public '' Lights go on again and the gun is in Harley's hands. 'Harley: '''Hahahah this is so funny! Prepare to die, bitch! ''Harley shoots Bella Thorne, who falls on the ground. 'Alison: '''Thank you. '''Crim: '''Phew, omfg. '''Ulises: '''Meh, rookie. ''Harley bitchslaps Ulises. 'Toko Fukawa: '''Y-yes, g-good job! ''Bella stands up and leaves, while continuing to smile and wave her hand like an idiot. 'Celes: '''Time to spice some things up! ''Lights go off. ''shooter is deciding how to kill - '' ''shooter has decided to kill someone - '' A gunshot is heard and someone screams. It's Toko Fukawa. 'Toko Fukawa: '''THAT'S NOW HOW I WAS PLANNING TO LEAVE THIS ROOM! '''Harley: '''Yeah, yeah, now please go so will room will finally have a normal smell. ''Toko is angry and tries to bitchslap Harley but is too slow and gets bitchslapped by the latter instead, forcing her to leave. '''Celes: ''(to Harley) I'm very impressed. '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Ok, now that she's gone, who shot her?? '''Alison: '(smiles) ''It was me! ''The others clap in happiness and the lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill - '' ''shooter has decided to kill someone - '' A gunshot is heard and Yasuhiro falls on the ground. Yasuhiro: 'Why?! Who did this?! '''Ulises: '''You probably killed yourself. '''Yasuhiro: '''Shit, that's right... '''Crim: '''Omfg ''Yasuhiro leaves and the lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill - '' ''shooter has decided to kill in public - '' Lights go on and Crim is laughing and smirks at Ulises, because she is the one with the gun now. 'Crim: '''Prepare to die bitch! ''Crim shoots but the gun didn't go off. 'Crim: '''NO FOR FUCK'S SAKE! '''Ulises: '''HA HA HA YOU DUMB BITCH! ''Crim bitchslaps Ulises again. Lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill - '' ''shooter has decided to kill someone - '' Lights go off and Alison is on the ground. 'Alison: '''Well, this has been fun, I guess I can go! ''Before leaving, she turns around to Ulises. '''Alison: '''Oh, you nameless thing. If you ever go to Rosewood and meet me, I'll bury you. '''Ulises: '''Who the fuck even are you. '''Harley: ''(to Alison) Yessss, you rock! ''Alison leaves and the lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill - '' ''shooter has decided to kill someone - '' Harley is shot, Tom screams in despair. Harley: ''(smiles) This isn't the last of me! Bye bye! ''Harley takes her baseball bat and runs away,. ''shooter is deciding how to kill - '' ''shooter has decided to kill in public - '' Ulises smirks because he has the gun. Ulises: 'Mmmh I wonder who I'm gonna shoot. '''Crim: '''NO PLEASE, I CAN'T DIE THIS AWAY AGAIN AND IN THE EXACT SAME RANKING AS IN MY FIRST HUNG- ''Crim is shot, leading her to scream loudly and bitchslapping Ulises multiple times, forcing her to be taken away by the security. The game continues with Celes and Ulises fighting on the table, one bitchslap by Celes and Ulises falls on the ground, getting "killed". Celes is the winner so she officially entered the championship. '''Celes: ''(smiles) Even if I like poker more, I BET I was going to win. ''Loud screams from Crim. The others came back to the apartments, forcing Crim to calm down. Apartments - Inside 'Crim: '''HOW FUCKING DARED THAT LITTLE BITCH, THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA CALL MANDY AND WE'LL ALL GO TO SCREAM WIKIA. '''Claire: '''Oh my Lord, Crim, don't even bother with him. '''Tom: '''Omfg, I just realized Harley and Alison were both killed by Alison. '''Velma: '''Hey, I think I see a hooded person outside. '''Claire: '''You're probably imagining everything. -C hasn't bothered us this time. ''As soon as she finished speaking up, the three showrunners received a message. 'Crim: '''For fuck's sake, Claire. '''Claire: '''I'm sorry! ''The message says: "Did you miss me bitches? Don't worry, there's a big surprise for you! xoxo -C" Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. 'Tom: '''I'm going. ''He opens the door and a woman with strawberry blonde hair greets him. It's Junko Enoshima, former Ultimate Fashionista. 'Junko: '''TOM OMG '''Tom: '''JUNKO OMG YASSS QUEEEEN! ''The two of them hug. The others greet. 'Junko: '''Did you miss me so much that drove you into despair right? '''Tom: '''Wise words, honey. So wise. '''Junko: '''I know, I know. '''Claire: '''So, why do we have this honor? '''Junko: '''Because I have a surprise for the 4 of us. I'm sorry! ''(points to Scooby Doo gang) 'Fred: '''It's ok, we just met now. '''Tom: '''Omfg is it what I think... '''Junko: '''HELL YES! IT'S THE TICKETS FOR THE TARA DIKOV'S CONCERT IN TOWN IN 2 DAYS! ''Everyone screams in joy and have a party but they don't know that a black hooded person is watching them from the window. '' ''The hoodie turns around and it's revealed to be Bella Thorne, who stopped smiling. She touches her face and is revealed to be a mask. The person is revealed to be....... Mona Vanderwaal, who is talking at the phone. 'Mona: '''Yes, it's me. The plan worked, they're coming there as you wanted. ''The camera then zooms at Bella's ruined mask, specifically from a logo behind the skin. by: Jiggerita's Sock Factory Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off